


Undo this hurt

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Picture Fic, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Triad Verse, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catherine comes back from Afghanistan, Steve is grateful to have her back. Danny, on the other hand, is much slower to forgive her for leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in [Triad Verse](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq), where relationships of three people are the norm, and couples are seen as "incomplete".

 

 

 

 

Steve drives the rest of the way in silence, though he can practically hear Danny’s disappointment from the passenger side of the car. Part of Steve really wants to tell Danny to just go for it and start seeing Melissa, without Steve, but Steve doesn’t like where that train of thought ends. He’s already lost Catherine. There’s no way Steve can lose Danny, too. Maybe he’ll think about bringing in a third soon, to keep Danny happy, but Kono’s wedding is special. Steve doesn’t want to spend the night making awkward conversation with a stranger. He wants to spend it with Danny, and the rest of his team, celebrating Kono. Surely Danny can understand that, once Steve musters up the will to talk to Danny about it. After they’ve finished with this case should be soon enough, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted to tumblr [here](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/121803639989/steve-drives-the-rest-of-the-way-in-silence), for [h50rarepairs'](http://h50rarepairs.tumblr.com/) OT3 week.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

“Listen,” Steve says as he leads Catherine back to the house. “They’re calling me into work. I’ve got to go, but you’re welcome to stay here. At the house.”

Catherine smiles and nods, though she hesitates at the entryway from the lanai. “Are you sure Danny will be okay with me staying here? It’s his house, too.”

Steve stops in his tracks, dripping on the dining room carpet. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Catherine rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you break the news to Danny, and I’ll keep all my things packed, just in case?”

Steve’s chest hurts and he doesn’t know what to do. He wants Catherine back so bad he feels like he might die if she leaves again, but he also knows that Danny’s not likely to forgive her anytime soon. And Danny’s the one who stuck by Steve. He’s the only one who hasn’t gone anywhere, he’s the one at Steve’s side day in and day out. Steve has to respect Danny’s feelings on this. He owes Danny that much.

Biting his lip, Steve nods. “I’ll talk to Danny. I’ll talk to him.” That’s the best Steve can do and it doesn’t feel like nearly enough. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted [to tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/121855605149/listen-steve-says-as-he-leads-catherine-back-to).


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

Steve knows he needs to let Danny mull this one over on his own, because Danny is loyal to a fault and doesn’t seem to understand when other people aren’t. Steve understands that loyalty isn’t second nature to everyone. Some people have to work a lot harder at it. Some people need to test the waters elsewhere in order to figure out where their true loyalties lie. **  
**

Steve doesn’t know exactly why Catherine left. He knows what she told them when they were in Afghanistan and she had to take the kids one way while Steve and Danny drew their attackers off in the other direction. Catherine said she had to do this. Steve knows he was getting ready to propose to her and Danny. If Catherine had realized that, it might have it spooked her.

It might have ruined everything. Steve has known Danny for almost five years. Getting him to forgive Catherine is going to be hell.

Then again, Danny reunited with his ex-wife even after she and Stan divorced Danny in favor of a younger woman. All Catherine did was leave to do what she thought was right. Steve knows if he can frame it like that, show Danny that he’s being stubborn and getting in the way of his own happiness – and Steve’s – that he can get Danny to change his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted [to tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/121930944129/steve-knows-he-needs-to-let-danny-mull-this-one).


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

“I can speak just fine, thanks,” Steve says, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his two favorite people in the entire world. “You look incredible, Catherine.” **  
**

Catherine accepts the hug more readily than Danny, but after a second, Danny eases into it as well, his hand meeting Steve’s behind Catherine’s back. This feels just like it used to before Catherine left, and Steve knows he might be setting himself up for disappointment, but he can’t help it. The heart wants what the heart wants.

As he pulls back, Steve says, “Come on. I told Kono we’d get to the ceremony early.”

Steve starts heading toward the truck, but stops when Danny says, “Catherine? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah,” Catherine says, clearing her throat.

Steve hesitates to leave them alone together, because he wants to stave off the fight between the two of them at least until tomorrow. However, Catherine waves Steve off and Danny gives him this I-dare-you look. Steve nods. This is something they need to work out between the two of them.

Steve heads around the side of the house and pauses there, hoping to listen in, but the waves crashing onto the beach are too loud, muffling their voices. Steve can hear that they’re talking, but not what they’re talking about. Deciding he really doesn’t want to get caught snooping, Steve hurries toward the front of the house and gets into the camaro, starting the engine and fiddling with the radio while he waits.

It doesn’t take long for Danny and Catherine to join him, a small smile on Catherine’s face and Danny’s hand at the small of Catherine’s back. When they climb into the car, Catherine sits in the middle, giving Danny the window seat. Before Steve can put the car into drive, his phone starts ringing.

Several harrowing hours later, after Steve and Danny managed to get rid of a damn nuclear bomb, the three of them meet Grace at the wedding. There, Steve finally gets a chance to ask Danny in a whispered voice, “What did you and Catherine talk about? Back at the house?”

“Her intentions,” Danny replies, pointing toward where the ceremony is about to start.

“What do you mean her intentions?” Steve asks, holding Danny back from following Grace and Catherine toward their seats.

“I just told her,” Danny says, his lips close to Steve’s ear, “that if she’s not in this for the long haul, if she’s here just to break your heart again and disappear on my daughter, that she should just go.”

Steve looks up at where Catherine and Grace are sitting together, talking excitedly. “Catherine’s still here, Danny.”

Danny grins. “I know. She had this whole speech prepared and everything. About how she realized what she was missing while she was away, and even if I threatened her with bodily harm, she was staying. It was really cute.”

“So you forgave her?” Steve asks, thinking Danny’s smile is a big clue toward his answer, but not wanting to jinx it by making an assumption.

For a moment, Danny just shrugs, but then he nods, almost sheepishly. “Yeah. I guess I did.”

A smile spreads across Steve’s face and he can’t help but pull Danny closer and kiss him hard on the mouth. “That’s awesome, Danny!”

Danny laughs and squeezes Steve’s arm. “Now, c'mon, you putz. We’re holding up the wedding.”

Steve follows Danny and sits, with one arm around Danny’s shoulders and the other around Catherine’s. As he watches Kono walk down the aisle toward her two grooms, Steve thinks if he gets his way, it won’t be too much longer before it’s Catherine walking down that aisle. And at this point, Steve is pretty good at getting his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted [to tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/122117092104/i-can-speak-just-fine-thanks-steve-says).


End file.
